problematic_favesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ariana Grande
Ariana Grande-Butera, professionely known as Ariana Grande, was born on June 26, 1993 in Boca Raton, Florida. She is a singer, songwriter and actress. Achivements Grande has received various accolades, including one Grammy Award, one Brit Award, two Billboard Music Awards, three American Music Awards, and seven Guinness World Records. All five of Grande's full-length albums have been certified platinum or better by the RIAA. She has amassed over 40 billion streams on her songs. 2014: Diva behaviour Despite her fans undying love and support for her, in 2014 after a concert not going as planned she was heard saying she hopes her fans will die. Several journalists also commented on how she requested to be photographed only on one side and has been generally unpleasant to work with. 2015: Donut licking In 2015, Grande was was seen on surveillance video in a doughnut shop licking doughnuts that were on display and saying "I hate Americans. I hate America. This is disgusting", referring to a tray of doughnuts. This later meant she couldn't preform in the White House. 2016 - 2019: Excessive tanning and blackfishing Throught her career Grande has become notably darker and darker as the years went by but she has hit her most extreme shades in 2016-17. This resulted in some calling the singer "Africana" as a joke, but some have noted how her tanning is the only change in her features. She has also gotten lip fillers and a nose job. In 2019, after doing an interview with Cosmopoltian her "blaccent" has recived backlash. Grande seems to be well-aware that she has the priviliges of white women, yet she keeps using black features as a trend and then going on to take advantage of actual minorities. 2019 Stealing ideas If something has been clear since Grande started out on Nickelodeon is that she is one of the least creative artist of our time. She had people write her biggest hits in the beggining and even as she was shifting into a more mature, less pop-y artist, she didn't manage to do creativly. Instead she started using trap-influenced hip hop-eque beats on her songs, and also she has notably stolen ideas of minorites for her stage outfits for her Sweetener world tour. She was also caught stealing her outfit for her 7 Rings video from a drag queen named ... , after Grande sued 21 forever for allegedly copying her. Unprofessionalism Despite being the biggest female artist of the year, her Sweetener world tour has left many fans dissapointed. Not only was the merch way too overpriced and of bad quality, but also people noted how her skills were lacking compared to her previous tours. Some fans commented on how Grande has failed to preform most songs, instead she was "doing random notes and only singing a few word a line." Another notable thing about her tour is that she has cancelled a lot of tour dates, inclouding the one on Sept 9, 2019 in Krakow. Polish Arianators have noted this the 3rd time the singer cancelled her show in the country, some accusing her of simply not wanting to go because Poland is not a "wealthy enough" country. Her last minute decission resulted in several fans not being able to get back the money spent on accomodation and transsport to see her. Insensitive comments On July 27, 2019 the singer made a rather disstasteful joke about JonBenét Ramsey, the 6-year-old beauty queen who was murdered in 1996. According to PageSix, Grande’s friend, Doug Middlebrook, posted an Instagram photo of a magazine cover featuring the late child star. He captioned the photo, “No one has done more covers.” Ariana commented, “i cant WAIT for this to be your halloween look,” to which Middlebrook replied, “working on it already.”